Earth-295
. However, the spaceship belonged to the Celestials who came to judge the planet. Weapon X offered himself to the Celestials to prevent the planet's judgment and was further augmented by the Celestial technology; while he had ascended in form and power, his mind had become so twisted to the point of assembling a deadly group of genetically modified warriors known as the Black Legion and sent them to kill Charles Lehnsherr, the infant son of Magneto and Rogue and started a genetic culling which killed billions of people including the parents and friend of his wife Jean Grey. He also captured his teammate Storm and renamed her as Orordius after using the Celestial technology on her to enslave and transform her into a blind seer made of living stone and Gateway who locked in a prison named Sky. When the X-Men and X-Force from the main reality came to save Gateway so he could help them, Weapon X killed his daughter Kirika and revealed himself . The team was shocked to see that Weapon X is the heir of Apocalypse. His counterpart was also shocked to see Kirika, the daughter he never had, lying dead in his arms, so he became enraged and went feral, attacking his evil counterpart along with the other members of the X-Force. Weapon X was not interested in fighting them but does when he knew they would not leave only for his wife to stop them. He asked her to listen to him for a while but she questioned his actions and what he had done to their world. He told her he had no choice and if evolution didn't move forward the Celestials would have destroyed the planet if they saw it as failure and he ascended to save everything and to save her. She questioned him about what he had become and he answered that he serves a natural cosmic force for evaluation: there is no right and wrong in what he does and he clears the dead branches to make room for a healthier stock. After hearing this, Jean declared him as not the man she loved. He told her he took a few step above him, the Celestials didn't intend for the humanity to the final stage, humanity has to go, the culling is almost over and there is no undoing this, but with her power their world can be reborn and she can save her friends, stop the war and they can be together if she help him rebuild. Jean was tempted with this offer, but refused and attack him while telling him she will never build a life atop a graveyard of his own making. Hell her she will change her mind before he hit her unconscious with one hit. He teleport with her to somewhere else intending to turn her into the Horseman of Death, but his efforts were prevented by the Uncanny X-Force. Wolverine from Earth-616 wanted to take Jean back with him to their world this make Weapon X enrage so he fight and defeat his former teammates to get to her so he can implant the Death Seed in her he was seen approaching Jean with the Death Seed in his hand while she push the X-force through a portal to their world . Apparently he didn't succeed as Fantomex returned to the Age of Apocalypse to ask and bring help to stop Archangel which led to the death of Wild Child and Sunfire leaving only Sabretooth and Jean Grey to return to their timeline. Jean Grey who saw what the Scarlet Witch did in Earth-616 intend to do the same thing to Weapon X and his forces in her timeline using clones from their Scarlet Witch created in the last city/stronghold of humans. However, when Magneto saw the clones of his dead daughter, he flew into a rage and destroyed them all except for one after he was talked out of it, leaving them with one chance to try their plan. Weapon X and his forces reached the city and started killing the humans, while Weapon X himself went to search for Jean and killed both Rogue and Magneto. When Jean arrived she learned that the humans wanted her to used the Wanda clone to depower every mutants on the planet. Jean was appalled, but agreed to do it only for her depower herself and Sabretooth as the effect only covered a dozen feet. When Logan entered the room he found Jean powerless and was attacked by Prophet (William Stryker). The X-Terminated and the depowered Jean and Creed flee the city while Weapon X destroyed it. Title changes The first listed title is from Age of Apocalypse; the second is the new title in Earth-616's continuity. * -> Followed the adventures of the other half of the X-Men (Quicksilver, Exodus, Dazzler, Iceman, Storm, and Banshee) assisting the Sentinels in evacuating human survivors on the east coast to Eurasia. Also told the tale of Magneto and Bishop's capture and Apocalypse learning of Magneto's quest to restore history. * -> Followed the tale of one group of X-Men (Rogue, Morph, Sunfire, Sabretooth, Wildchild, and Blink) traveling to the west coast to stop Holocaust's human culling and destroy his Infinite plant. * -> Followed the tale of Apocalypse's elite police, and its leader Cyclops's eventual mutiny and his freeing of the slaves with the aid of Jean Grey. * -> Gambit and his X-Ternals (Jubilee, Strong Guy, Sunspot), with the help of mutant teleporter Lila Cheney, traveled to the distant Shi'ar galaxy to steal the M'Kraan Crystal and bring it to Earth. It was the first item required to restore history. Strong Guy, a traitor in the group's midst, gave it to Apocalypse. * -> Colossus and Shadowcat and a group of raw recruits (Husk, Chamber, Skin, Mondo, and Vincente) were sent to the slave pens to rescue Colossus's sister Illyana, the third and final part of the plan. * -> Followed Jean Grey and Weapon X's mission to stop the cyborgs led by Donald Pierce, and assist in the deployment of the nuclear arsenal destined to blow up the North American continent. * -> Nightcrawler and Mystique traveled to Avalon to find Destiny. She was the second part of Magneto's plan to restore history. * -> Clone created from the DNA of Cyclops and Jean Grey who, under the tutelage of Forge, discovered his origins thanks to the manipulation of Sinister. He was created to destroy Apocalypse, and he joined Magneto's X-Men in their final battle against Apocalypse. * -> Chronicles the death of Wanda Maximoff and the departures of Weopon X, Jean Grey, and Gambit from the X-Men. * Told the tale of Mikhail, the lost horseman, and his involvement in Eurasia. He plotted to take over the continent and assassinate the Human High Council, but was stopped by the combined efforts of normal humans: Victor von Doom, Donald Blake, Gwen Stacy, Susan Storm, and Ben Grimm. | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = *The Age of Apocalypse originally took place across the X-Men titles during the year 1995. *In What If? Vol. 2 #81, the human resistance joined up with Magneto to figure out a way to save Earth from the coming of Galactus. | Links = * Age of Apocalypse Comic Books }} Category:Age of Apocalypse